Lancer's Challenge
by Story Master MidnightRaven
Summary: The facts: Mr. Lancer's class was failing. Everybody in the world knew who Danny Phantom was. Mr. Lancer NEEDED an extra credit project. The Solution: Make a Danny Phantom extra credit project, five points per fact. His favorite color, for example. Pre-PP to everyone wondering. Adopted from ItTicklesLikeCrazy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so some of you know about ItTicklesLikeCrazy's awesome story Lancer's Challange. She put it up for adoption so I am one of the people who adopted it (with her permission of course). So these first 3 chapters are hers and from then on I will be writing, I hope you enjoy! I should update once per week/2 weeks. **

* * *

"You are late," Mr Lancer proclaimed as Danny skidded into class, tardy once again. Danny simply sighed as he took the pink detention slip from the teacher's hand and sat down. Mr. Lancer scowled slightly as he made a miniscule correction on the attendance. Danny's best friends Sam and Tucker shot him concerned looks, but he just gave them an easy smile and a wink and shrugged.

Mr. Lancer did not take notice of the exchange, having already gone back to his lecture. In fact, not a soul but the trio did, and nobody but the three noticed that Danny was doing his best to hide a limp, either. As Sam shifted slightly, she purposely tapped Danny's leg with the tip of her combat boot. He grimaced in pain, but hid the expression so quickly one would not notice if they weren't looking for that excact reaction.

Sam frowned at him and then mouthed _what happened? _Danny shrugged nonchalantly at her and mouthed back _it's just a little scratch, Technus gave me a little souvenir from our two-minute battle, don't worry too much. _Sam gave him another concerned glance, but at his reassuring smile, turned back to focusing on Mr. Lancer.

Danny took this opportunity to survey his classmates, never know when one could be overshadowed. It was normal, though. Paulina and Star were fixing their hair, Dash and Kwan were playing paper football, and there were only five people paying attention. Danny swiveled to face the front, he could at least try to look mildly interested while he was sleeping, which he would no doubt be doing by the time Mr. Lancer's speech was done.

After about ten minutes, Mr. Lancer paused in his lecture about a book to survey his class. Only four to five people were paying attention. Mr. Foley was messing with some infernal technological device, Mr. Fenton was sleeping with his chin in his hand, and several kids were doodling.

Mr. Lancer went back to his lecture, but looked up six minutes laer when a loud moanccame from the back of the classroom. Now, none of his students were paying attention. Ms. Manson was looking anxiously at the still-sleeping Mr. Fenton. Ms. Reynolds and Mr. Micheals were busy making out at the back of the classroom, which was distracting the remainder of the few students who had been paying attention.

He cleared his throat, but nothing happened. He cleared it again, louder this time, but still not even a mere glance. "Excuse me?" he ventured. Not one head turned. "Class?" he tried again, but still nothing. "Every singole one of your heads is on fire!" he announced. Nobody even blinked.

Mr. Lancer sighed, exasperated. "You may use the rest of the period as study time," he told them, trying to provoke a reaction. Still nothing. He went to his desk and sat down at his computer. Pulling up the window that would show this classes grades, he winced. Horrendous was truely the only word to desctibe it. There was only one A, and that was Mikey, who got A's in everything except gym.

He knew he needed to pull the average up, along with everyone's grades. Extra credit would help, but what subject? If it was on a boook, only a few people would do it, and Danny's would surely be half-finished. Sports would be better, but that put the jocks at a huge advantage, and the geeks would have problems. The same situation of unbalance was true for nearly anything else.

Then it struck him, _Danny Phantom. _Everybody in town, maybe in the entire world, knew about the ghost boy of Amity Park, and almost all of his students were interested in him. He had even seen the unique Ms. Manson with a few doodles of his insignia in her notebook. Granted, Mr. Fenton seemed to painstakingly avoid conversation about Phantom, the cause probably one-too-many anti-ghost talks from home. But not even Mr. Lancer could please everyone.

Mr. Lancer shot a quick glance to the clock, and saw it was five minutes until the end of class. he cleared his throat ad said in a loud, clear voice, "Attention class."

He did not get very much attention, but Ms. Manson noticed and kicked Mr. Fenton in the shin, causing the boy to shoot up, yelping, "Ghost? Where's the ghost?" This got several giggles out of his classmates, and in the silence afterward, Lancer saw the window of opportunity.

"Attention class!" this time he grabbed their focus, even for a short time. He would have to speak quickly. "I have noticed a decrease in this classes average, and would like to provide an extra-credit opportunity." This sparked intrest in most, so he continued. "I think the best suited purpose for this assignment is to make the focus Danny Phantom."

As soon as the Teen Ghost hero of Amity Park's name feel from his lips, all eyes were on him. "Your assignment is to find something out about the ghost boy that nobody knows. I'll provide five points for each thing, unless it is a HUGE secret, in which I'll provide more. Understand?"Everyone nodded, except for Mr. Fenton, who simply scowled down at his notebook.

"You ca find out things by observing, or simply asking. The one thing that you will not do is put yourself in danger by threatening him or approaching him during a ghost fight to ask." He noticed Ms. Grey smiling bitterly into her textbook, almost like this was a sick joke.

Then, Mr. Foley rose his hand. "Question, Mr. Foley?" Mr. Lancer wondered.

"Yes," the boy replied. "How will you know what facts are true and what are false?"

Mr. Lancer blinked, and then shook his head lightly to shake himself out of it. "I'll just have to ask him then, won't I Mr. Foley?" The African American boy's eyes widened, then he shot a warning glance at Mr. Fenton. The other boy simply shurgged and rolled his eyes, like he knew he wasn't going to be doing anything for this.

The bell wrung, and Mr. Lancer struggled to keep them a few seconds longer so he could add the last part. "I will be expecting the facts tomorrow, and it will go on until I've gotten one fact from each of you." That way, Mr. Fenton couldn't skip out.

As the students filed out, one by one, each talking excitedly about the project, Mr. Lancer felt that he had done a good job in this project.

* * *

**Again, thanks heaps to ItTicklesLikeCrazy who allowed me to adopt this, and thanks to everyone who reviews and stuff. **

**I should update my other story and this very soon, ok bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Valerie Grey walked down the street with a plan forming in her head. She NEEDED extra-credit, because ghost hunting was cutting into her grades. So far, she's only actually hunted Phantom, but once he was gone she'd be able to take it eay because all those ghosts he'd ordered to advance upon the town would go away. Well, at least she thought he'd ordered them to attack the town. She had no actual proof, but it was just what the rotten ghost kid would do, he had ruined her life for no reason, after all.

Still, she could ask him questions about himself right before he captured him, both raising her grade and taking care of her problems. It was the perfect solution to fix her messed up life. And, if she captures Phantom that menace Phantom, she'll obviously get a ton of recognition money, enough to get her out of their small apartment. her Dad may not support her ghost hunting now, and she could respect that, but he would soon when she got the reward money.

As if on cue, a beeping sound came from her wristwatch, a.k.a. her ghost tracker. Two ghosts detected, the chances were high one was Phantom showing off again. She could fight any ghosts that threatened Amity Park, he didn't need to be here and he wasn't fooling her.

She clapped her feet together and let the suit clothe her. She felt her long, wavy, black hair get pulled into the helmet and tucked away safely. She let the hover board form and flew into the air. For a moment, Dani fluttered through her mind, but Valerie quickly grabbed the thought and shoved it into the depths of her mind. She didn't need to go easy on Phantom because of his half-human cousin.

Soon, she saw the familiar flashes of green light that signified a ghost battle. She urged the hover board faster, but just when she got close enough to see Phantom, she saw the flash of blue-white light that meant he was about to disappear. In desperation, thinking about her grades, she called, "Phantom! Wait!"

The black and white dressed ghost turned, cocking a black eyebrow at her. She just noticed how strange it was that his eyebrows weren't the same colour as thee rest of his hair. When he was arguing with those bumbling idiots, the GIW-who had thankfully been disbaned when when Phantom started fighting ghosts outside of Amity Park-he had shone a bright white chest hair to them.

"Yes Valerie?" Phantom asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head just a little to get her head in the game. Valerie couldn't believe she was doing this, but her grades... Fine. She'd ask him. "Umm...well..." she couldn't go on.

"Yes?" Phantom said impatiently, tapping hi foot on air, in an almost human motion.

"Could you uhh... maybe...wellIwaswonderingifyoucouldtellmeaboutyour selfsoIcangetextracredit?" she blurted out. Phantom blinked at her.

"Like what?" He finally wondered. "What do you suggest I tell you?"

"Maybe your favorite color?" Valerie prompted, feeling hopeful. She couldn't believe she was depending on a ghost so much.

A smirk flitted across Phantom's face, "Well I can tell you what my least favorite color is."

"What?" Valerie wondered.

"Red," He gave her another smirk and flew off.

Valerie stood there for a moment, and then stamped her foot and screamed, "Thats only five extra points!" She grumbled in frustration as she flew off, oblivious to the fact that Phantom was still watching her from the pavement.

Danny flicked his now black hair out of his eyes as he smiled. She had automatically assumed that his least favorite color was red because of her. No, Vlad's eyes were red, Walker's eyes were red, Dan's eyes were red and therefore, red was EVIL.

He glanced around, went invisible, and changed back to Phantom. Hovering slightly above the sidewalk, he was about to fly off for real this time and maybe get some off his homework done, when he heard yet another shout of his name.

He wheeled around to see somebody he had NOT expected. A slightly overweight, bald teacher was standing a couple metres away, panting for breath.

"Phantom," Lancer heaved. Danny could teell that behind that behind that breathless voice there was a tone of fear. He touched down on the sidewalk and put his hands to his sides, trying to look non-threatening. It worked, and Danny noted that his teacher straightened a little more.

"Phantom, I wanted to talk to you," Lancer said, getting hi breath back.

Danny felt an unexplained need for the teacher to feel unthreatened. He found himself saying, "Danny. It's Danny."

Mr. Lancer blinked curiously at him, but then visibly shook it off. "Well, Danny," he began. "You may not be aware of this, but you're a popular subject all over the world, and especially to my students."

Danny felt a small frown form on his face. He may not have excellent grades, but he could recognize a suck-up whe he saw one, and Mr. Lancer was flattering him. Still, he forced a smirk and raised an eyebrow. "The point?"

"Well, one of my classes is, sadly, failing miserably. I found that they have an interest in you, and assigned a simple project. They need to find out simple facts about you, and each fact provides five extra credit points."

"So I'm gonna have a bunch of kids my age sucking up to me to have me tell them my favorite color?" Danny pretended to clarify, even though he already knew.

"Yes, but without your information I have no way of knowing if they just made it up. I was wodering if you could verify the facts for me as we go, or perhaps provide a list. I was also wondering if you could be a little more free with the information?"

Danny frowned again, but ot enough to be noticable by the oblivious teacher. Only their class, but that wasn't fair. The othe rkids didn't even get the chance to flaunt their knowledge of him. Even though it would be annoying to have his classmates asking him his favorite food (which was hamburgers, like every other teenage boy) shouldn't the other kids at leastt get a chance too?

"Okay," he consented to the teacher. "On one condition."

Mr. Lancer looked a little nervous at this. "What?" he asked anxiously.

"Let the other kids paricipate too, all of your classes. It's not fair that only those kid get extra credit." Mr. Lancer looked surprised, but happy too.

"Always thinking of others, are you Phantom?" he asked. Danny shrugged, and Mr. Lancer smiled wider. "I wasn't positive you were the good guy until now, Danny, but now I know you're the hero."

Not only did Danny's heart soar, it flew off into a land where pink unicorns ate cotton candy and butterflies made rainbows. He flew a uplifting feeling in his whole body, and soon realized he had involuntarily flew fifteen feet into the air.

Excitedly, he swooped back down in front of Mr. Lancer. "My favorite color is blue, my least favorite color is red, my favorite food is hamburgers, my least favorite food is toast (unless there are ecto-weenies around), I hate hunting goods, and I like the color black," he rattled off.

Lancer looked the littlest bit overwhelmed, but quickly took out a notebook and wrote all of the things down. The overweight teacher looked up, into the excited ghost's glowing green eyes, and saw happiness. So, assuming it was the interview, he simply asked, "Favorite pet?"

"Oh, I can't have a pet, but a ghost dog named Cujo is almost my pet, so I guess you could say dog. My least favorite pet is a cat because cats are for Plasmius," the ghost boy said. Lancer was a little confused by this, but he didn't say anything.

"Thats enough for now, but all of my classes have several students in them, and I'll probably need more."

"I don't have a crush on Paulina," Danny said. Anymore, he added in his head. Sam had gotten him over that, though he assumed it was due to hypnosis because every time he thought about her he thought inexplicably about ecto-weenies.

Mr. Lancer blinked. He realized to most of his students this would be a shocking fact, and Ms. Sanchez would be a little upset. Nonetheless, it was a fact, so he supposed it counted. Suddenly, something that looked similar to a cloud of mist that comes from your breath on a cold day came out of his mouth. Danny Phantom's that is.

"Man," the boy complained, scanning the area with eerie eyes. Mr. Lancer very suddenly heard a growling sound from behind him and he turned to see a monster three times his size wrecking a car a block away.

* * *

**Huge thanks again to ItTicklesLikeCrazy for letting me adopt this.**

**Review and rate and keep following it :P. One more chapter to post then it will be my writing. **

**OK bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny was a little angry when he saw the creature, but could tell it was a first-time. A rookie who probably didn't know who Danny was beyond whispered rumors and loud complaints thrown around the Ghost Zone. Being the only ghost to evade Skulker as of yet was a shocking feat on its own, but add in all the other ghost's defeats and he was a celebrity in there. More than just the Far Frozen ghosts respected him, and a few were frightened of him.

"Hey gruesome!" Danny called, charging an ecto-blast, "I'm trying to have a conversation here!" The monster turned and roared an earsplitting shriek, bounding towards Danny. Danny let the ecto-blast fly, hitting the monster square on the chest and sending it flying.

Before it could slam into any buildings and cause MORE property damage than it already had, Danny flew around it and rammed into it, sending it soaring in the other direction. Right before it got out of range, Danny uncapped the thermos and caught the creature in the blue beam. After he capped the thermos, he pumped his fist in the air in happiness.

"Yes, I am SO getting better at this!" he exclaimed before flying off. Several people cheered a he did so incluiding Mr. Lancer. Mid-flight he turned invisible and swooped down into an alley. Familiar bright white rings formed around his waist and moved upward and downward respectively, changing him back to human.

When Danny had first started ghost hunting, the rings had been hypnotizing with their glowy, supernatural luminescence. Now, they were more common than a full night of sleep. Sometimes, he wondered where his life had gone. Or at least where half of it had.

"Mr. Fenton?" he heard a familiar voice question. Mr. Lancer stood at the mouth of the alley, looking quizzical. _Did he see something? _Danny wondered, eyes growing wide in slight panic.

"What are you doing here?" his teacher wondered.

"Oh, you know..." _Getting questioned by you, in both Fenton and Phantom form _he said in his head, "...normal teenage things," he finished weakly. He kicked himself for how stupid that sounded, but Mr. Lancer seemed convinced.

"If I were you, Mr. Fenton, I'd be putting in more effort on finding Danny Phantom and asking him a quesiton or two. Your grades could certainly use the extra credit." Danny mentally rolled his eyes at this; Mr. Lancer only knew what he knew because Danny knew it. Wait, what? Oh great, now he was confusing himself, he didn't even need Vlad and his stupid chess puns!

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer said, interrupting his thoughts. "I was aware you tuned out in my class, but on the street, ridiculous!"

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer." Danny snapped back to attention, "I guess I'll go look for him now." With that, Danny gave a weak laugh and rushed off, leaving a very confused Mr. Lancer to stare after him. After all, hadn't he just seen Phantom battle that weird monster before flying off?

Meanwhile Danny rushed around the corner and went invisible. After making sure the overweight teacher wasn't following, and that a random passerby wouldn't notice him appearing out of nowhere, he became visible and started walking.

He considered flying, but didn't want to risk going through another interview sesion. That could wait until a ghost attack, which shouldn't happen for at least half an hour, fter two back to back. Tuck had taken records of the highest and lowest days, and said that the minimum was four, and the maximum was fifteen.

This was because his parent's portal's abrpt fusion with the ghost zone had maade it so more natural portals formed here more than anywhere else, or something, and even if he shut the Fenton Portal it wouldn't stop the attacks. Sam had pointed out that at least the Fenton Portal had a flush valve and was predictable, so he didn't have to beat them back into the Zone, and he always knew where his own Portal was.

Still, he got some free time, or he had before now. Any moment he spent as Phantom he'd either be fighting ghosts or getting interviewed on his favorite profession or something. It would be awful if he had to go on an out-of-town trip because those occasional portals in Europe were really starting to bug him. He was not in the mood to fly over an ocean right now, especially if Sam and Tucker caught him and insisted on coming. Even with super-human strength eventually your arms get tired, but if he complained Sam would probably murder him with a spoon.

Something hit his shoulder turning him slightly. He leaned back on his ankles and swiveled, letting him momentum carry him into a 180-degree spin. His oponent was, naturally, Dash, with Kwan behind him.

"Hey Fen-toad, watch where you're walking!" Dash usually spoke in a volume that rivaled the Box Ghost's, and with super-hearing, it became tiring after a while. Danny bit his tongue from letting out a scathing remark that would probably send Dash into shock from his favorite target back talking.

"What's the matter, Fen-tony, cat got your tongue?" This time Danny haad to bite his cheek to keep from violently exploding into laughter. He simply turned away and kept walking, hoping the two jocks would leave him be for once in his life. No such luck, because a moment later he felt a meaty hand clamp down on his shoulder.

The owner of the hand tried to pull Danny back almost immediately after it got a grip. Unfortunately for said person, Danny was trained in fighting, and he instictavely tightened his leg muscles. Instead of pulling Danny back, they pulled themselves forward.

Dash stumbled for a bit, but with the use of his football skills and a quick hand touch to the ground to get his balance back, he ws on his feet. Danny understood what had happened and let himself fall to the ground backwards, landing on his butt. Dash seemed to accept this and quickly regained his composure.

The blonde jock grabbed Danny up off the ground by the collar of his shirt, nearly chocking the smaller boy in the process. Well, he would be if the smaller boy didn't happen to be half-ghost. The jock lifted Danny's feet off the ground with ease, because he was surpisingly light, and brought his face up to the jock's.

"What?" Danny asked. Dash felt his temper flare because there wasn't a trace of fear in the boy's tone. He gripped Fenton's shirt collar tighter, restricting his breathing, and was pleased when he saw the smaller boy's legs flop for a moment. Emotion flashed across Danny's face, and one of those emotions looked very similar to fear of him.

"What did I do?" Danny wondered anxiously. He had almost kicked out at Dash, and if he had then he would have a disaster on his hands. Not only would his loser-weekling reputation be blown out of the water, he'd have to deal with a jock with a concussion and said jock's attempts at revenge. And he knew he didn't need another vengeful a-lister after him.

"Ah... nothing yet." Dash replied finally, tossing the smaller boy down. Danny could have easily caught his balance, eaten a tomato, preformed a roundhouse kick, and punched something all at the same time, but he allowed himself to land on his backside before scrambling to his feet. A slight smirk danced across Dash's face, and Danny fought off his own smile, if only he knew.

"I was wondering if you wanted to make the extra credit thing challange a little more interesting. All the other losers have agreed. If the geek total equals higher than the popular total by the time this thing ends, I won't pick on any losers for the rest of the year. But if the popular kids win, you have to let us pick on you for the rest of the year, and every popular kid gets their homework done by a nerd for two months."

Danny arched an eyebrow, "Did these 'nerds' already agree willingly?"

"Weren't you listening, it's only you and Bat-Girl that need to agree. Mickey and his nerd herd agreed happily at the prospect of no more bullying."

"Okay." Danny consented. After all, he alredy knew everything there was to know about Phantom, considering he was Phantom. He'd just turn in some facts tomorrow, but not too many. Then he wouldn't give any to the A-List kids. This was absolutely perfect now, and now he wouldn't even have to worry about failing english. Absolutely perfect.

* * *

**Ok next chapter will be my writing. Sorry but I had to type up the first chapters that ItTicklesLikeCrazy wrote. **

**Keep following it and it should be up sooner!**


	4. Close to the truth

Mr Lancer spun around on his office chair, arms lazily behind his head, and a huge grin on his face. His plan was a success! Danny Phantom had agreed to help his students gain easy extra credit willingly, and even seemed happy about it. Lancer had just told the rest of his classes the excellent news, which they responded to well, and now he was on his lunch break.

"Ready to learn some new facts about your favorite ghost?"

A voice startled Lancer and he nearly jumped out of the spinning chair, which he then stopped and turned to look at the owner. Danny Phantom was floating there in front of the slightly overweight teacher with that signature smirk on his face, and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Of course." Lancer replied, recovering from the dizzyness that was the result of his spinning. He blushed, realizing how childish he must have looked. But the ghost boy didn't press him on it.

"Got a piece of paper?" Danny said, as his legs took form from his ghostly tail, landing on the ground.

In answer, the slightly overweight teacher pulled out the small book he filled with all the facts he knew, and a pen that came with it.

"Good, Ok." Phantom smiled, "Ask away."

Mr Lancer cleared his throat and began to recite the questions he had pre-planned, "How many siblings do you have?" Lancer thought it would hurt the boy if he said it in past tense, since he didn't understand the fate of the Phantom family.

"Three sisters and a brother." Danny replied easily, in reality he was only biologically related to Jazz, but he considered Sam, Tucker, and Dani all to be his family.

"Big family." Mr Lancer murmured, "Why do you hate the color red?"

Phantom's face darkened and became serious, "Red is the color of evil. Dan's eyes are red, Walker's eyes are red, Plasmius's eyes are red."

"Who are they?"

Danny sighed, realising what he had said, "Enemies. Rather not talk about them. Next?"

Lancer whispered the next, and final question, scared the ghost would become mad. "How did you die?"

Superhuman hearing helped Danny hear every word the bald teacher said and when he replied his voice was clear, it was the first time he had ever told anyone who wasn't part of his gang how he truely died. "Electrocution."

Then his voice went quieter, "It was my fault, though."

Danny's mind wandered to the fateful day where he stepped into the portal and pressed the button that changed his life forever. _Sam really needs to stop blaming herself for that, it was my choice to go into it anyway. _He sighed as the memory played over and over in his head, and he found himself asking _If I could go back and change the past, would I? _

"You zone out nearly as bad as one of my students, Danny Fenton." Mr Lancer said, snapping the halfa from his thoughts.

Danny apologized and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said," Mr Lancer rapped the pen on the pad of paper, clicking it repetitively, "How did you electrocute yourself?"

Unsure of what to say, Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking to a very interesting speck of dust that had just landed on the ground. Should he tell the truth? What if he didn't and he said something and everyone just assumed that it was true when it wasn't? "F-Fenton Ghost Portal."

To say Mr Lancer's jaw hit the floor would be an understatement. "But that was made fairly recently, and wouldn't people know?"

"Yes a few people knew but it was kept quiet." Danny said, raising his eyes which were so intense they glowed an even brighter green than usual, "And since that is one of my secrets, make it so that to whoever manages to worm that out of me gets even more credit than the average question."

"Do-" Mr Lancer started to say.

"No. The Fentons don't know." Danny interrupted.

"Why were you there in the first place, Phantom?" Lancer said, his voice calm and collected as he tried to contain his excitement and nervousness for the poor boy who went nearly unmissed.

"I would rather not say." Phantom pulled out a black iPhone with a black case, and his insignia in the reversed color from his pocket and pressed the home screen, checking the time. Lancer managed to catch a quick, secretive, glimpse at the ghost's screensaver and a confused look made its way onto his face.

The screensaver was really strange, it was divided completely in half. On the left half was what looked like a sky, with clouds, and the right half was a mix of light, and dark green spirals mixed in with black. But the dominant image in the middle of the photo was the eyes, on the left half there was what looked like Danny Phantom's eye, and it was emiting a green glow. On the right side there was a normal human like eye, which was a clear, bright baby blue.

_What could that mean? _Mr Lancer found himself asking, nearly rubbing his chin as he pondered the photo, vaguely aware of Phantom saying "I have to go now, talk later." Then vanishing. The overweight teacher was just left to his thoughts, of the weird picture, and how the Fenton Portal could have killed the poor ghost boy. But aren't ghosts made up of ectoplasm? Then how did he die from electrocution if the Fenton Portal is completely operational? Shouldn't the otherworldly item just transport the enterer to the other dimension and leave them completely unharmed?

A bell wrung and interrupted Lancer's thoughts, but he ignored it, still pondering on his weird discoveries.

How could someone be killed by the machine unless... they were touching it and they turned it off somehow! Lancer jumped up out of his chair from the sudden breakthrough. It was all he had, but it was still something!

"Are you ok, sir?" He heard a voice say, a bunch of kids had assembled in his class and were sitting at their desks waiting for the lesson to start.

"Fine." Lancer replied, waving off the question without looking up to acknowledge the speaker.

"Should we present out findings on Phantom, Mr. Lancer?" A person said with their hand up, and the overweight teacher gave his student a nodd. Mikey, the owner of the voice smiled, as did the rest of the class.

"Remember, 5 points for every piece of information. I will pass out a piece of paper to each of you, which you will write your name on it at the top, and a list of all the facts he has told you, or that you know." Mr Lancer walked around the room passing out pieces of paper that the class immediately began to write on eagerly.

When the bald haired teacher handed out the final pieces of paper to Danny Fenton and his friends, he gave the boy a long hard look, hoping that for once his student had the decency to actually try to do his homework. With his grades lower than those of the entire class, Mr. Fenton was in need of extra credit more than anyone else, even the a-list!

"I don't know how much to give away!" said boy whispered urgently to Sam and Tucker as soon as their teacher had sat down at his desk.

"You know the most about, Phantom of course, so try to get as much extra credit as possible!" Tucker smiled, glancing up from his piece of paper, peering over the top of his glasses, a grin on his face as he frantically wrote all he could.

"Don't mention how I died, ok guys?" Danny murmured as he too began to write, "I only just told Lancer about it."

"Wait." Sam said in a voice that made both sets of eyes look up at her, "You told him? What did you say?"

"Just I was electrocuted in the Fenton portal, and that they don't know, and I specifically said he should not speak of it, but give lots of credit to people who find out, a.k.a. no one from this class since I don't trust any of them."

Sam seemed slightly annoyed that the black haired boy had revealed so much, but she didn't get angry at him so as not to attract unwanted attention.

The halfa finished writing what he thought was a satisfactory enough of facts, that also wouldn't give away to much and they were:

1. Hates colour red  
2. loves color green  
3. likes blue  
4. likes black  
5. 15 years old (Danny is 15 in this)  
6. likes hamburgers  
7. hates toast  
8. known powers: invisibility, intangability, flight, ectoblasts, ghostly wail, ice.

The overweight teacher grabbed up all of the papers and wrote a tally on the board which had boys on one side and girls on the other. "The gender with the most points in the end will each win a chocolate." said teacher rummaged around in his draws for a few seconds before pulling out a few bags of assorted lollies.

Now usually, kids are all like 'Yeah whatever! It's just a chocolate!' But these were free chocolates, that they had to do little or no -in Danny's, Sam's, and Tucker's cases- work to achieve the points which were also helping them raise their grades.

"Mikey, 2 facts, 10 credits." The teacher did two vertical dashes representing said student's points on the boys side.

Laughter filled the room and everyone turned to face one student. "Shouldn't Mikey be on the girls side?" Dash continued to laugh as more people joined in. Mr Lancer silenced them by continuing to read out the rest of the classes results.

Dash scored 5 facts, Paulina 6, Kwan 3, Valerie 7," It kept going on and on until the girls were just drawing ahead. Sam and Tucker had both gotten looks of surprise when they each scored an 9, but also ones of jealousy and respect.

"Danny you got..." Mr Lancer looked gobsmacked at the list he was reading from, he didn't even know some of these! "Where did you get these?"

"Straight from Phantom himself." The halfa grinned at himself, no one could know more about the ghost than the ghost himself!

"Well." Lancer said with utter surprise, "Since some of these he never told me, I will mark the ones I didn't know double until I find out from him wheither or not they are true."

"Anyway," The teacher continued, counting up the points, "16..." he said quietly.

But it was enough, and the class heard him. All of the class except for a certain trio were looking annoyed, surprised.

"How did he get more than me!?" Paulina said above the noise, "I talked to Phantom and he said he had told me all he could think of!" The enraged girl ripped the sheet of paper from the teacher's hands and began reading it out.

"How do you know hes 15?" She asked Danny, giving him a hard stare.

"He told me." Danny said simply, smiling that he had outsmarted the rest of them.

"Whats a ghostly wail? And since when can Danny Phantom control ice?"

"A ghostly wail, " The raven haired boy was extra cautious of what he said, "Is excactly that, it is a really loud, ear-peircing scream where you can physically see the sound waves coming out of his mouth, -I saw him do it once, and asked him about it- it can render you deaf, shatter windows, upturn cars, or even destroy entire towns."

The boy's eyes darkened, and looked like he had more knowledge beyond his years. "Extra 6 points, Danny for that." The teacher smiled that for once his worst student was doing well in class.

And at that moment, Mr Lancer knew that this project was an even better idea than he had originally planned.

* * *

**Again, super sorry it took so long! :O I didn't mean to make you wait, I have just been so busy. Probably no update until the middle of next week, since I have so many music preformances this weekend, and in my free time I am going to go see Catching Fire. It is going to be epic! Ok cya guys! Hope you enjoyed that, review and tell me weither or not I did well! **


End file.
